Immortality
by Manus Manem Lavat
Summary: How long does it take for someone to go mad with solitude? 1 month? 1 year? 10 Years? But for living for well over a millennia, and time just blurs together how much can a man take?


**Chapter 1**

Regular talking- Ramen

 _Dream/ Thinking or Flashbacks/ Taijutsu- Ramen_

 _Seals/ Kenjutsu - Explosive seal/ Basic Split_

 **Jutsu/ Magic/ Dojutsu - Hiraishin**

 _ **Bijuu - Kit**_

 _ **Gods - Ramen**_

 **Tenroujima Year X684**

A single foot landed on the foot of this island. A man looked around the island that was supposedly lost to the world. His cloak billowing in the light summer breeze as his black eyes scanned the pristine beach he had landed on. Through the cowl of his cloak yellow hair spilled out in an almost unruly way. Three whisker marks adorned each side of his face.

The water from the ocean washed ashore in a rhythmic way, almost calming. No birds could be heard on this island and only the faintest scuttling could be heard from the smallest lizards and animals that inhabited the island.

The man deeming the place had no living humans ventured into the thick underbrush of the island. His black eyes turning into the _**Sharingan**_ his blood red eyes spun as he took in the surrounding environment.

He came upon a clearing where there was a burned down building. He slowly opened the door. After seeing no one, he sighed in relief. He silently mused. " _Might be a nice place to live for the next two centuries."_

He began to unseal a sleeping bag that was tattered like it was used many, many times. He later down to sleep.

Unknown to the man, there was someone on the island. Curious green eyes stared at the man intently trying to find out who he was. Her tattered dress blended into the surrounding environment, giving perfect camouflage.

Mavis Vermillion stared at the mystery man that had settled onto the island with no visible signs of transportation. She tried to think of the ways he could have arrived.

A girl popped up behind Mavis. "Mavis! What are you-?"

Mavis quickly grabbed the girl's mouth before checking to see if the man had awoken. He hadn't.

She sighed. "Zeira, there is someone on the island!"

Zeira widened her eyes with shock. She quickly hid behind a tree. "Aaah! What do I do! I haven't spoken to anyone for the past 5 years!"

Mavis sighed. "It's like I'm not even here…"

While the girls bickered the man was laying on his sleeping bag. While it looked like he was sleeping, he was in his mindscape.

" _ **Kit, it's been 200 years since you moved again. What caused it this time?"**_

The man sighed. "Kurama, they found where I was living. Remember the incident 127 years ago?"

Nine beasts surrounded the man as he conversed with them.

A giant cat with blue and black flames spoke to the man. " _**Naruto. We all remember. We were there with you."**_

 _Kurama shrugged his arms._ " _ **I don't. I was napping."**_

Naruto deadpanned and sighed. "Yeah. It's just that, I can't allow someone to get attached to me. It's depressing. You guys know that I can't die anymore." Tears rolled down his face as he crouched down. "I miss them. I miss them so much."

The nine bijuu all lowered their heads in sadness.

Naruto remembered the day when his wife had died.

 _Flashback_

 _An old woman lay in the hospital bed with IV bags connected to her veins. She had pure white hair due to age and had surprisingly fair skin. An air tube was connected to her nose._

 _Naruto sat next to the bed holding her hand. He wore a white haori with the kanji of sennin on the back. He wore an orange jacket that was lined with black stripes. His hand was holding on to the boney hands of the woman._

 _The woman woke up. Her pale lavender eyes looked at Naruto as her hands reached up to Naruto._

 _Her frail hand stroked the side of his face_ _as she smiled faintly._

 _Naruto quickly grabbed her hand and held it, almost as if he let go, he wouldn't be able to hold her hand again forever. Her hand was cold. He muttered a single name as he cried. "Hinata…"_

 _Hinata spoke out. "Naruto, thank you for giving me the best time of my life."_

 _Naruto gasped. "No no no no, Hinata stay with me for a little longer please I beg you!"_

 _Hinata dragged her husband closer to her face before planting a chaste kiss upon his lips. She sighed as her eyes shone with tears. "Don't get hung up on my death. Move on. This little girl loved being with you for these past years."_

 _With that, her hands faltered and fell onto the bed, and with a final breath she sighed out "I love you."_

 _Naruto sobbed. "No, Hinata!"_

 _He had lost so much as almost all his friends had passed away while he had stayed young._

* * *

 _The scene changed as Naruto found himself in front of a grave that was written, "Hinata Hyuga-Uzumaki. Beloved Mother and Wife. She spent her life faithfully next to her husband. She will be dearly missed."_

 _The rain was pouring and Naruto just stood there._

 _He didn't even bring an Umbrella as nothing would happen to him that made him care enough._

 _Next to Hinata's grave stood the graves of Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Gai, Kurenai, Anko, and almost all of his friends._

 _Someone walked up to him as he started off in the cold lifeless air._

 _Gaara walked up behind the former Rokudaime Hokage. The former Godaime Kazekage put his frail hand on his shoulder as he grieves the death of his wife. Gaara holds out his umbrella in the pouring rain as the two stare off into the grave._

 _Later that month Gaara would be the next to go._

 _End_

Naruto blinked away his tears. He cursed Kaguya for keeping him alive all these years.

As all the nine bijuu remembered their past jinchuuriki, a roar rumbled through the mindscape of Naruto. Before the nine bijuu and Naruto, a giant cage with ten seals encompassed a giant beast. A single demonic _**Rinne-Sharingan**_ staring out at them. Ten arches were stabbed around the tails of the demon, preventing any movement from the demon. A multitude of stakes was stabbed into the body of the demon with chains wrapping around the demon.

Naruto glared at the demon. "Shut up!"

The demon leered back.

Naruto sighed. He looked back at the nine bijuu. "Well I better explore the island more if I'm going to spend the next two centuries there."

The nine bijuu agreed. Kurama agreed the most. What they didn't tell Naruto was that there was a human on the island. They wanted for their jinchuuriki to reconnect to people, just to regain his humanity back.

They all bumped fists with Naruto before hurriedly sent him out of the mindscape.

They all sat in silence. Shukaku spoke up." _**You think he is going to blame us for this?"**_

Chomei spoke up in a nervous tone. " _ **Nah, he wouldn't get too mad. Right? Right?..."**_

Son Goku spoke up also. " _ **He needs this. He's been shut off from the human race for too long. I begin to worry."**_

While the bijuu conversed on what to do with Naruto, Mavis Vermillion got close up to Naruto and crouched right next to his face.

She studied his sleeping form and found his whisker marks. Her eyes sparkled. " _So cute!"_

When his black eyes snapped open, she shrieked and fell back. Naruto woke up startled by her figure and immediately activated his **Sharingan**. Three tomoe spun wildly in the blood red eyes of the immortal as he caught his breath at the sight of another human life that stood in front of him. He hadn't made contact with another human in over 300 years.

While it was no clue that Naruto had forgotten how to interact with other humans, Mavis was having a small nervous breakdown. Mavis had never seen strange eyes as the man had in front of her.

Sure she had heard about eye magics that some mages possessed, but she had never seen a real eye mage in front of her. In a strange and sort of scary way, the swirling tomoes in the man's eyes made Mavis feel sleepy like it was slowly whispering in her ear that she shouldn't touch the man, and just leave him alone.

She snapped out of her trance when Zeira bust out of the bushes. "Mavis! Are you okay?"

The man snapped his eyes to where Zeira was standing and frowned. He squinted in a way that almost made him look like a fox.

Naruto deactivated the **Sharingan** and looked at the girl in front of him. She had a childlike look, and even somehow glowed like a little fairy of sorts. She had a headband with two little wings sticking out at the sides of her head. Her big green eyes stared into his as he quickly examined her.

What struck Naruto was that she had eyes so similar to _Hinata._

And she had a light shade of blonde hair.

Naruto cringed. She reminded him so much of Himawari his old daughter. The same shy glance that seemed to take in everything.

Mavis was scared now. The man in front of her had turned off the scary looking eye thing, but he was staring at her more contempt. Almost like she reminded him of something bad in his life. The man in front of her was obviously a traveler, as seeing the traveling cloak and the sleeping bag.

She tentatively spoke out. "H-Hello. What bring you here to Tenroujima?"

The man in front of Mavis shifted uncomfortably at the question and seemed to want to get out of there.

Mavis raised her hand. She stared a little more intently at the man in front of her. "I will ask again. Why are you here sir?"

If any more, the man looked even more uncomfortable and quickly grabbed his sleeping bag as if he was going to leave.

Mavis grabbed the man. The man looked at her tiny hand grabbing the hem of his cloak, preventing him from moving anymore. Mavis spoke. "You know magic, don't you! That's how you got to this island by yourself!"

The man glanced at her and spoke in a weary tone for the first time. "And if I do?"

Mavis jumped up and down. "Teach me!" Her eyes had stars in them staring full force at Naruto making him deadpan at the sudden change of mood from the young girl.

"I'm sorry, but I must go." Naruto hurriedly sealed up the sleeping bag, to set out to another quiet place where no one could reconnect with him. It hurt to be with other people only to inevitably die in front of him. He wrenched his cloak from the girl's grip and was about to leave before the girl spoke out again.

"Wait!" Kami. She even sounded like his late daughter Himawari. He subconsciously clenched his fists even more, almost drawing blood from the cuts made from the fingernails in his flesh. A tear rolled down the cheek of the Naruto.

In an incredibly quiet voice, Naruto spoke out. "What."

Mavis was taken back at the cold tone the man had spoken. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the man in an indignant stare. "Well, you have to give your name since you are on my island."

Naruto, in turn, spoke back. "No."

Mavis raised her eyebrow. "No?" She asked herself. She kept pestering the man. "Why?"

Naruto gritted his teeth. Kami. It almost reminded of him during his genin days. Always asking stupid questions that he should know the answer to. "I don't give my name to strangers." He sealed the sleeping bag back into his scroll and proceeded to walk down to the beach.

Mavis just gaped as she stared at the figure that was walking away from her. Shaking her head she scrambled after the ancient shinobi. "Wait!" She grabbed onto his cloak and tried to stop the immortal, failing as she started to make indents in the stand as Naruto kept dragging her body in the sand.

Finally, Naruto turned around, **Sharingan** activated as blood red eyes bore into the very being of Mavis, making her shiver in slight fear. "What." This time the coldness in his voice made Mavis take a step back in fear.

Mavis stammered. "I-I-I just wanted to introduce myself. That way we won't be strangers!" Shaking her head to dispel her fear, she stuck her hand out motioning to him to grab it and shake hands with her. "My name is Mavis Vermillion! What's yours?"

Naruto snorted in slight amusement as he watched the young girl fearlessly answer back to his cold gaze. Kurama spoke up in his mind. " _ **She certainly has spirit. Remind you any knuckleheaded person, kit?"**_

Another voice spoke up. " _ **Kurama! Don't go teasing the girl! She looks so cute - nya! She kind of reminds me of Yugito-chan!"**_

Naruto could feel the apathy rolling off of Kurama as he huffed in annoyance at the two-tailed hellcat. " _ **Annoying Bakeneko."**_ He mumbled out.

Matatabi than turned her attention to Naruto. " _ **Well then! Go introduce yourself."**_

" _Why should I?" Naruto said. "I'm going to leave her anyways."_

Matatabi growled. " _ **Because if you don't I'm going to make it hell for you for the next thousand years Naruto!"**_

" _And get hurt all over again!"_ Naruto voice slowly rising in his mind." _And watch all that I love die all over again! I can't even meet them in the afterlife anymore! I can't even see my old friends, my wife, my children! I have no one from my time. I'm alone. An old fossil that should have died a long long time ago. But no. I lived."_

All was silent in his mindscape until a single voice popped up. " _ **You still have me Naruto."**_

Naruto faltered. " _What?"_

" _ **I said you still have me Naruto. I've been with you for the past millennia, thick and thin. You ain't losing me just yet."**_

Naruto frowned. " _What does that have to do with anything?"_

A sharp growl filled Naruto's head giving him a slight migraine. " _ **It means that even if the world changes and everything turns wrong, I will be there even through death."**_

" _ **And me!"**_ Saiken spoke up.

" _ **You can always trust me to be next to you-nya!"**_

" _ **You have all of us Naruto!"**_ All of the Bijuu chorused together in hopes of getting their jinchuuriki to interact with humans again.

" _ **You hear that Naruto. We will be next to you always. So at least this time. Reach out once more as you've always had."**_ Kurama said.

Naruto still looked unsure. " _But what if it hurts."_ **Sharingan** activating unconsciously, the tomoe spun in a slow methodical manner. " _What if I feel the pain again. I don't want to lose anyone else."_

" _ **Then cherish their memories and live in the present. Like we have been telling you for centuries. You can't keep living as a hermit, dilly-dallying across the globe watching from afar."**_ Kurama groaned.

While this conversation took place, Mavis was shifting her feet uncomfortably moving the sand granules around unable to look back at the mans piercing glare and strange magic eye. What seemed like an eternity to Mavis, the man's smooth voice rang out once more.

"Naruto Uzumaki. That's my name, dattebayo." Naruto spoke. Internally he was groaning at the fact he had used his old catchphrase, back in the days when he was young.

Mavis stifled a laugh as she heard the older man seems to say a hilarious verbal tic.

Naruto grew a tick mark as Mavis kept on laughing. "Hey stop laughing! Damn it I thought I got rid of it centuries ago."

When Mavis fully heard what Naruto said, something dawned on her. "Centuries?"

Naruto paused and looked up from his anger. "Hmmm?"

Mavis stared at Naruto. "You just said centuries ago. Does that mean…. You are an Immortal?"

A wave of sadness seemed to wash over Naruto's face. "Yes," he whispered.

Mavis than looked in awe of the supposed immortal in front of her. "Wait then. How old are you?" She asked.

Naruto smirked internally. "That's for me to know and you to find out." He trudged back toward the clearing from which the duo had come from from. Mavis scrambled to catch up to him, millions of questions running through her head.

"Wait! Could you then at least give me a clue?" Mavis cried as she kept running after Naruto. "Wait, wait! Where are you going?"

Naruto smirked in a way that Sasuke would be proud of. "Well, I guess I will be staying at this island a lot longer than I thought."

At that Mavis's eyes glimmered. "Wait, does that mean that you are going to teach me-."

"Sure, Mavis. I will teach you magic." With a soft smile, Naruto grinned at the child. Then his face hardened. "But… If you are going to learn under me, you are going to learn some ground rules."

Mavis snapped out of her fantasy and stood attentively.

Naruto nodded at this and spoke. "Rule number 1: Never do anything without my supervision. If I catch you doing anything stupid or life-threatening, I swear I will tan your hide child."

The added glare made Mavis sweat. " _What have I gotten myself into?"_

Naruto spoke up once more. "Rule number 2: Never divulge the secrets to your training to anyone." Naruto paused when Mavis raised her hand. "Yes?" He asked.

"Can Zeira learn too?" She asked.

At this Naruto frowned. "Who?" Naruto this time called forward some chakra from the Otsutsuki from his seal activating the **Byakugan.** Veins pulsed on the sides of eyes seeming to engorge his now changed pupils. His near 360-degree vision scanned the island once more. Seeing no one but him he turned to look at Mavis.

His curiosity was piqued seeing now how he missed Mavis's chakra signature. Unconsciously utilizing the natural chakra in the air she had seemed to create a protective layer around herself which blended into the island's high content of Nature chakra.

When he turned off the **Byakugan** he turned towards Mavis. "Who is Zeira?" He asked.

Mavis's eyes seemed to sparkle even more talking about the most favorite person in her world. She quickly dashed out into the foliage and seemed to drag back empty air. "Here. This is Zeira. Say Hi Zeira!"

At this Naruto frowned. He clearly was not seeing anything there and yet, Mavis seemed to have an imaginary friend. When he activated **Sharingan** he saw an illusion just in front of him. Suddenly dawning on him, he had realized the level of powerful illusion Mavis managed to cast upon herself.

A sudden twinge ran through his heart as he realized how lonely Mavis must have been to create an illusion of an imaginary friend just to keep out her loneliness.

Matatabi spoke in his mind. " _ **Remind of a certain someone?"**_ She asked.

At that moment Naruto weighed his choices. Awaken a girl from her own illusion and possibly disturb her for the rest of her life, but not have a hindrance in him training the girl, or letting her be and having a slight hindrance in her training.

He decided not to pop her bubble. When Mavis turned to look at him expectantly, he spoke guessing what the illusion of the girl had said. "Hello, Zeira. Would you like to learn some magic?"

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

The shore sloshed and churned at the beach's edge as seagulls cried over the island treetops. A boat washed up on shore as two men piled out of the boat to anchor it down.

One man stood tall and closed his eyes breathing in the clean air. "So this is Tenroujima, Eh? The air feels good here. I guess I could live here, huh…"

The other man glared at the man. "We're not here to play around Warrod." He growled.

Warrod just laughed. "I'm just messing with you! It's a joke Precht!"

Suddenly another man tipped over the small rowboat the duo had come on. He screamed to the heavens pumping his arms in joy. "WE MADE IT!"

Warrod just smiled as he stared back at the one who fell out of the boat. "Ah. Yuri is awake."

Yuri scrambled to the beach catching up to Precht and Warrod. "Come on guys! There's no doubt that it's on this island. The Tenrou Jade!" He clenched his hand into a fist. "And we're going to take it!"

* * *

Sunlight streamed down on Mavis as she hummed as she enjoyed the warm summer air.

"It's a beautiful day today too!" Mavis smiled as she swung her legs from the tree branch she was sitting on.

A voice came out behind here startling Mavis. "Stop singing to yourself, silly."

Zeira stepped out into the light as she spoke to Mavis. "We've gotta clean the library and the training yard today Mavis, remember?"

The forgotten memory resurfacing, Mavis gasped. "Ah! That's Right!"

Exasperated Zeira berated Mavis. "Of course you'd forget. What did Naruto-sensei say about forgetting simple things? Anyways, he is coming back soon anytime this week so we better get to cleaning."

Mavis glances at Zeira. "Doesn't Naruto-Oji forget his stuff too sometimes?"

Zeira sweat drops as both the student and master share the same problem. "Sometimes I think you two are a perfect match for master and pupil…" She mutters.

As Mavis starts to head back to the library and training fields to clean Zeira notices her feet. "Mavis you forgot to wear your shoes again!"

Mavis barely turns around as she hurries toward the library. "It feels much better to be barefoot."

Suddenly recalling a bad memory, Zeira looked down in shame. " Hey...You know… You aren't still sore over what happened that day… are you?"

Mavis stopped suddenly trying to remember to the day the Zeira was referring to. When memories of the harsh words in her past came up in her mind, Mavis deadpanned. "Ah! You said some pretty horrible things."

Squirming uncomfortably, Zeira closed her eyes in shame. She didn't want to see her only friends, disappointed face staring at her.

But all this was erased when Mavis spoke. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Zeira looked up. "Why? I said some pretty bad stuff back then…"

Mavis beamed at Zeira. "Because we're friends."

Tearfully Zeira tackled Mavis and hugged her. "Gah!, You're so adorable!"

* * *

Dusting the shelves and formatting the books were some of the chores Mavis had to do. Suddenly Zeira flinched and Mavis took notice. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Zeira shifted her gaze side to side. "There someone else on the island."

Mavis stiffened as she realized what Zeira was saying. "It's not Fishy-Oji?" She asked.

Zeira hid behind a bookshelf. "Quick Mavis hide someone is coming!" She motioned over to her.

Suddenly a blonde teen walked down the stairs leading to the Library. Mavis's murky green eyes met Yuri's electric blue eyes. Suddenly Yuri jumped back in shock. "HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. "NO ONE TOLD ME THAT PEOPLE STILL LIVED HERE!"

Mavis mustering up all the courage inside asked the blonde man a question. "Why have you come to this island?"

Yuri rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah ha ha ha…" He laughed weakly. "Ya got me. Truth be told… I've come to study this island's ecosystem and-"

Mavis cut him off. "Your lying. I can tell." Her training with Naruto taught her to track down and see how people were lying. But just to make sure. She had to test the man. "If you really versed in biology than the only plausible business you could have here would be the development of a countermeasure to the poison of this island's grasses, Yaktrinka."

Yuri smirked. "Missy, I guess you don't know. In the city, we've got medicine that neutralizes Yaktrinka."

Mavis smirked at that comment. "What are you really after."She asked. Looking at the confused face of the blonde teen she explained. "Unfortunately, Yaktrinka isn't a toxic plant. That's elementary level biology. You've been exposed, mister."

Yuri went silent realizing that not only he got caught, but he got outfoxed. "Tch."

Mavis slowly raised her hands. Her green eyes now filled with seriousness. "Now mister, tell me what your here for, or else I'm going to use magic against you!" An incredible rush of magic burst through the room making Yuri flinch.

Yuri panicked as he tried to placate the little girl. "We're here in search of the jewel called the Tenrou Jade. We're treasure hunters." Yuri explained.

Mavis frowned. "The Tenrou Jade?"

This time it was Yuri who frowned."Don't tell me you haven't heard of it! It's an S-class secret treasure that lies somewhere on this island!"

"Of course I've heard of it. "Mavis fires back. "But it's this island's holy relic. I'm not just going to give it to some strange man."

Yuri smirked. "Well, If you'd like we can just take it by force." Que the unnatural rise in magical pressure. Yuri started sweating. "But, I'd like to avoid stealing from little girls if at all possible, so Missy, You seem pretty sharp. You wanna play a little game of wits with me?"

Mavis stared uninterested with what Yuri had to say.

"If I win, you've gotta tell me where the Tenrou Jade is. And if you win, we'll leave this island. No questions asked."

Mavis still looked at Yuri uninterested.

Yuri sighed glancing at a book sitting lonesome at a table titled : _Lord of the Fairies._ A devious plan sprung up in Yuri's head. "How about this. If you win, Missy, I'll let you meet the Fairies."

Suddenly Mavis's face changed to pure joy. "Fairies~! I'll play!" Stars sparkled in her eyes.

Yuri smiled. _Gotcha._ He started. "The rules are simple. This game is a guessing truth about one another."

Mavis looked puzzled. "Truths about one another?"

Yuri explained. "Hai… For example, let's say it was my turn, and I said 'you're a girl.' and the thing I said was true it would be your turn."

Mavis speaks. "You are male."

Yuri nods. "Right Right just like that. The first person to guess wrong loses."

Mavis interrupts. "And I suppose that we're not allowed to lie, Right?"

Yuri nods. "Of course." Then he puts his finger up. "There is also one corollary rule. You're not allowed to say things that are related to each other."

Mavis nods. "Ah, understood. Can we do a dry run?" She asks.

"Sure"

"You are not a biologist."

"Correct. You like books."

"Correct." You are wearing a leather jacket."

Yuri smirks. "Correct, but you're only allowed to guess things related to your opponent's appearance once. We'd be here all day if we did."

"Ah, understood."

"You are in your teens."

"Correct. You are in your twenties."

Yuri laughs. "Hah! Wrong! I may not look it, but I'm still a teenager. I win!"

Mavis contemplates this.

Yuri shrugs. "Well, it's just a dry run. We're gonna start the real deal now okay? No giving up or freebies from now on!" Yuri pats his legs. "Well, ready missy?" he asks.

Mavis smiles. "Hai. Let's go for reals!"

Yuri smirks as he brings out a cube.

Mavis looks puzzled at what Yuri brought out. "What on earth is that!"

"It's an A-class secret treasure. A judgment field." He explains further. "One cannot utter lies inside this space. He or she who tells a lie will be judged the loser of this game. And because you cannot lie, you cannot renege on any promises you've made."

"Promises?"

"The promise that you'd tell me where the Tenrou Jade is if I won."

Mavis laughed nervously. "Oh Yeah… The game was so interesting I totally forgot."

Yuri sweatdropped. " _How can she be so simple-minded…"_

Than Mavis started again. "Splendid. This magic works in my favor as well."

"Eh?"

"Anyways, since you activated the cube, You can't lie in my presence. If I cast my magic it would still work in my favor." Mavis grinned. "And also by the logic of the rules, you would have lost the dry run."

"What?" Yuri looked taken aback.

"If I remember correctly, the rules forbade the use of any literacies that had anything in common with the previous ones. I said that I was in my teens and afterward you said the same thing. Hence, the comment that you made had something in common with the previous one, making me the winner of the dry run."

This time Yuri looked even more unsure of himself.

"I'm glad that this time, we will have magic being our judge."

Yuri tsked. " _This little brat… She's way smarter than I anticipated."_ A smirk came upon Yuri's face. " _But… I have the advantage of Information density!"_

"Alright!" Mavis shouts while jumping up and down. "I'll get to see the fairies soon!"

Yuri sweat drops. "Oi, oi. I think you're being a little hasty there miss." Yuri shakes his head. "Right then. Let's get started. We still have to decide who goes first."

Mavis sticks her hand out. "You can go ahead and pick."

Yuri looked surprised. "What?"

Suddenly the air felt heavy around Mavis. Yuri was having a hard time to breathe. When he stared into Mavis's eyes, he felt shivers run down his spine, like he was in the presence of an apex predator. Mavis smiled. "Whether you go first or second… I will win this game in one round." This time the room seemed to bend around Yuri as his vision tunneled and the ground started to seem lower than it should have been. "Either way…" Mavis began. "Your defeat is absolute." Suddenly the room seemed to right itself and come back to the original settings of the room.

Yuri let go of a breathe that he didn't know he was holding. This time he laughed nervously. " _What?" There is no way that the round could end in one turn. I've been playing this game since my childhood. There was no possible way to win in one round."_ Nervously sweating, Yuri point's to himself. "Alright, I'll go first." He eyes the bird. "That bird is you-"

Mavis interrupts him. "Incorrect."

Dumbfounded Yuri stood shocked.

Mavis explained. "You made a mistake, therefore I win."

Yuri yelled at Mavis. "Wait a second missy! I didn't even get to finish my freaking sentence!"

Mavis tilts her head. "Oh? Was there a rule about having to listen to our opponents until they are finished?" A smile forms once again on her face. "I was told that 'That bird is you.' and I, a human, therefore responded that that was incorrect."

Anger flared up in Yuri. "That kind of stuff doesn't work! That doesn't count!" Yuri glares at Mavis. "Additional rule! We have to listen to each other till the end of our statements!"

"Hai!"

Yuri calms down and waits for Mavis to start. "It's your turn missy."

Mavis grins. "I will win in this round, so please keep your word to leave the island. Oh! Also let me meet the fairies."

Yuri unsettlingly looks at Mavis. " _There is no possible way that she can win in one statement! The game logically makes it impossible for her to win in one turn."_ He speaks out loud. "There is no chance for you to win in one turn logically- "

"The logic that you speak of is referring to the product of an inference predicated on your previously accumulated intelligence and experience." Mavis stares down Yuri. "But… the truth is more simple."

Yuri clenches his hands. " _There aren't any magical words that will let her win in one go."_

"Since this game has begun, you have blinked 57 times."

"Wha?"

* * *

 **Aqualonia Town**

A hooded figure looked up at the sky as he felt something wash over his being. Naruto's black staff tapped against his leg as he decided whether or not he should listen to his instincts. "Ara, It is time to go see Mavis-chan again isn't it?"

" _Yes, I think it's time to go back to our precious Mavis-Chan!"_ Matatabi spoke up _._

A small grin wormed its way onto Naruto's face as he remembered all the cheerfulness his pseudo-grandchild had. If he thought about it, the learning tenacity had almost scared Naruto a bit. Watching his granddaughter learn the art of illusions was like watching a sponge soak up water. Picking up all the intricacies and even trying to copy some of the famed genjutsu techniques of his age was anything short of genius.

"Fight for your country! Donate to the fundings of soldiers fighting for your lives!" A robed man was yelling in the market which Naruto was walking through.

" _Tch. They never change."_ Naruto thought as he shook his head in disappointment.

" _What did I tell you Naruto. Those ningen will never change whether it be a centuries or thousands of years. Even if you stop wars to promote peace, it always leads back to those foolish little monkeys fighting all over again. Remember the last great war you stepped in for? If you keep on stepping in they will never learn. Just step back from this war. Let them learn loss for once."_ Kurama spoke up.

With sad eyes, Naruto turned around walking through the busy market once more as he decided on what gift he should give to his granddaughter. He closed his eyes trying to envision what gift she would love this time.

"You there!"

Hm. An irritating voice seemed uncomfortably close to Naruto, but rather than reacting, he kept on walking by thinking the voice was indicating for someone else.

"Hey! Did you not hear me? You there, Stop!"

This time Naruto did open his eyes. What was introduced to his face was a robed obese man with two soldiers escorting him pointing a pudgy finger at him. Confused Naruto looks behind himself, before turning around and pointing to himself.

"Yes you, you ignorant mongrel! Why aren't you signing up to be apart of this war to serve our great feudal lord?"

"I'm not going to be fighting in your foolish war human." Naruto replied back. "Now get out of my way. I have a granddaughter to visit.

"Human? You will face me mongrel and you will enlist in this war!" Sputtering the fat robed man snapped his fingers. "Guards!"

The two armored men made motions to grab Naruto, but Naruto simple dodged their attempts to grab his arms. Getting frustrated they made further sloppy movements which Naruto batted them aside with his staff, angering the soldiers even further.

"Ara, ara. If you can't even touch an old man like me, how are you going to fight in the war?" Naruto said with a coy smile.

The fat robed man grew confused. "What nonsense are you going on about young man. You don't even look old!"

Twirling his walking staff in his hands Naruto simply pushed the two soldiers away. At this point, their small scuffle was bringing attention from the street viewers who were in awe of the fluidity and power of the hooded traveler. Whisper soon began to travel around as some started laughing at the performance of the two soldiers.

Their faces growing beet red with embarrassment and anger, they drew their swords, enticing gasps from the people. Naruto grinned as his black eyes traced the wild sword swings the two soldiers made as they tried to hit him. In his eyes, the swords were going at an unbearably slow pace, with simple parries from his staff enough to block their attempts to cut him.

The robed man seeing his soldiers failing horribly started shouting at his guards. "What are you fools doing! I said to capture him, not to fool around with your swords!"

When the two soldiers backed up to catch their breathe they nodded with confirmation listening to the robed mans commands. "Hai, Paul-sama!"

Now with renewed vigor, they started slashing and stabbing, falling back on their soldier training against Naruto. Naruto seeing this chuckled. "Oh, going serious on this poor old man aren't yea, lads?" Than with quick flicks of his wrist, both swords fell out of the soldiers as both soldiers looked at him with shock. With one more tap to each soldiers head, Naruto managed to knockout both soldiers.

Staring in horror, paul stepped back from Naruto's suddenly terrifying form. Cloak billowing and everything, the very air seemed dangerous in his presence. His smile turning sinister before Pauls very eyes. "You freak! Today's your most unlucky day!" Paul pulls out a lacrima. "I'm a mage! I'm one of Lord Heinen's most powerful mages in his court! You won't stand a chance against a mage!" And with that, the lacrima in Paul's hand grew red. " **Flare Wave!"** An explosion of fire erupted from the fat man expanding out consuming everything in their wake. Merchants and civilians yelping in surprise as the sudden use of magic threatened to take their lives.

As soon as the magic explosion happened, the fire disappeared leaving only smoke and dust. Paul grinned. "Hah! Take that you filthy commoner! You can't even take the might of Paul-sama!"

"They do say that stupidity combined with arrogance and a huge ego will get a long way, dattebayo."

When Paul heard those words, he became frightened. "Th-that's not possible! You should have been turned to ash!" At this point, Paul was being hysterical. "How are you alive!"

When the smoke cleared and Paul could get a clear view of what happened to the man he had stopped to try to recruit into the army his jaw dropped. In Front of Naruto in the ground was a large gash in the ground with his staff still stuck in the ground, indicating Naruto somehow deflected the magic blast with a single stroke.

"Are you a mage?" Paul stuttered with fear. "How did you deflect the magic blast?"

"Oh, this?" Naruto indicated to the gash in the ground. "Nah, that wasn't magic. It was just me batting away the blast with my trusty staff."

At this proclamation, passerny merchants and civilians stared in shock as the large magical blast was deflected using only a staff.

Naruto then picked up the two unconscious men that were protected from the blast by him and threw them at Paul, then proceeded to walk past him through the main street. "Ja ne, I have to get going to my sweet granddaughter. But it was nice playing with you foolish human." And with that Naruto's cloaked form disappeared with a **Shunshin,** baffling citizens as they looked for the man who had disappeared like a ghost.

* * *

 **Tenroujima**

"Come on Yuri! Let's go, go, go! I can't wait to visit the outside world!" Mavis cried as she ushered to the man to hurry up into the dingy.

"Alright, I'm coming! Jeez, ya don't have to be so pushy all the time Mavis!" Yuri cried as he lumbered into the boat.

Mavis stood up in the dingy before pointing beyond the ocean. "Let's go!" She cried.

"Warrod. Remind me again why we are letting this child along with our journey?" Precht whispered to Warrod.

Warrod sighed. "It's because she could help us find the Tenrou Jade Precht."

"Ah."

Two arms suddenly wrapped around Mavis as she stared off into the blue. "Mavis, are you sure making the right decision?" Zeira asked.

"Mavis turned around to face her friend. "Of course!"

This time Zeira poke Mavis on her forehead. "Are you sure we aren't forgetting something?"

Mavis recounted everything she had piled up in her trunk. "I'm pretty sure I got everything we needed…"

Zeira sighed. "What about Naruto-oji?" She said.

"Oh!" Mavis slammed her fist into her palm as she remembered out their grandfather. "Wait a minute she yelled to the men. "I forgot to do something! I'll be right back!"

Than Mavis proceeded to run back to the island leaving the three men to discuss what they just experienced.

"Yuri, are you sure that she can help us find the Tenrou Jade?" Precht asked.

"Maa, maa." Yuri waved his hand. "She's really smart. Smarter than me that's for sure."

Warrod snickered. "That's not much of an accomplishment there buddy."

"HEY!" Yuri got up and made a fist at Warrod.

A quick smack from Precht soon made him sit down and rub his head. "Calm down. What we need to focus on is getting the treasure. First thing is first, we need to find out where the jewel is being kept. Got it?"

When Yuri and Warrod shook their heads in confirmation, Precht closed his eyes and hummed.

"What's taking her so long?" Yuri mumbled.

Warrod looked into the forest grinning. "Ah, she probably forgot a small trinket or something."

As soon as Warrod said that, Mavis appeared from the forest rushing back to the boat. Panting she stopped at the shore and climbed back in the boat.

"What were you doing?" Yuri asked.

"Ah, you know. I had to let my grandfather know that I was going off to find the Tenrou Jade." Mavis smiled.

"You have a grandfather?" Yuri exclaimed.

* * *

 **Happy New Years Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry I didn't get to update much this time. But I swear I'm working on Anomaly. IT should be up by the weekend, so expect it coming up this week. Anyways, I hope I can get the support from all of you on this story and please comment and like on this story so I can improve upon my writing. Anyways, thank you!**

 **Manus Manem Lavat**

 **Omake**

"Tadaima! Mavis-chan! Oji-chan is home!" Naruto walked into the empty building as he looked around for his beloved granddaughter. " _Hm. She doesn't seem to be here."_ He thought.

Then he saw the note on the table.

 _Dear Naruto-oji,_

 _I've gone off with some treasure hunters to find the lost Tenrou Jade! I'm also going to meet the fairies soon. I'm going to be alright, and plus the people i'm going with are very nice! This one guy, Yuri even introduced me to a new game! If you read this note than I've already left the island and I'm off exploring the world! I don't know when I'm going to come back, but I'll miss you very much!_

 _Love,_

 _Mavis_

A sudden shadow hid Naruto's eyes as he scanned the note. The wildlife became agitated on the island in response to Naruto's chakra as they responded to his emotions.

"MAVIS!"

* * *

 **Hargeon**

Mavis started to scratch her ears.

Yuri took notice. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but I think I heard someone say my name."

"Must be the wind." Yuri shrugged as they walked through the harbor.

Mavis shivered. "Ara. I think we all might be in trouble."


End file.
